Good Things
by SparkleRedDress
Summary: Lois Lane is far more observant than people give her credit for


**This is the first time I've posted anything here, but not my first time writing. **_I have posted this on my livejournal and on Divine Intervention, but I was tired of lurking around here without posting what I had written. _

_**Disclaimer: Do Not Own, **but wish I did!!_

Clark is sitting at his desk staring at his computer screen blankly. His chin is resting in his in the palm of his and he looks ready to pass out from exhaustion. A once neatly pressed steel gray suit coat hangs on the chair, and the black tie that was once around his neck is scrunched up on the desk. He remembers blankly that he's supposed to be finishing a story, but for some reason he can't remember what about.

It's been a bad day. Really, one of the worst he's had in awhile. As Superman, he's spent all day dealing with one disaster or another, non-stop, like, if it can happen, it will. The highway bridge broke, three buildings in Suicide Slums caught on fire, and he had to stop an assassin from taking out the mayor. Clark would never stop being Superman, but days like today make him wonder why he keeps trying to save a city that will never be saved. If he hears one more siren he's going to scream.

He feels a weight on his shoulder, and glancing up he sees Lois resting her arm on him. She looks perfect, really, and he tries to ignore the flash of jealously he feels.

"I thought you had a date with that guy…whatever his name was…what are you still doing here?" She smiles knowingly at him, and her eyes show her compassion.

"I haven't left yet. Besides you don't look so hot. I don't really think it's going to work out with what's-his-face anyway. And I noticed you were gone all day so I figured you had a story to finish. I came over here so I could help you out."

He hands her his notebook, because any chance to keep her away from another man is a opportunity he's going to take.

"I thought I did have a story, but I couldn't find anything." She reads the notes and a frown creases her perfect forehead.

"This is almost useless…what made you think this would work?"

He leans back in the chair, pulling his arms back behind his head. "It's just a rumor. And government corruption is always a story. But the accounting proves he's not laundering anything so…"

"So you have no story. Sorry Smallville, looks like you screwed." She wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Just write that fluff piece on the clean up at the river. I have the notes Perry gave me, you can find them in the bottom drawer in my desk." She tosses the notebook onto the desk and sighs loudly. "What would you do without me?"

He hides his smile behind his hand. "I don't know Lois. But I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

She ignores him, and instead reaches for his arm. "Come on Clark, you can buy me dinner. You totally owe me for saving your life."

He stands up, and reaches for his coat, happy to oblige, when the sound of police sirens catches his ear. _Damn it. _

"Look Lois I appreciate the, um, offer of me buying you dinner, but how about some other time? I'm…" He tries to think of some excuse, but he doesn't really want to.

"Tired? I know Smallville but you need a break. How about pizza at my place? I'll go pick up beers and ice cream, you get the pizza, and we can just meet up at the apartment. Ok?"

She's already at the elevator, pushing the key, talking a mile a minute. "Be sure not to get any mushrooms. Or pineapples, or those pepper things. Just ham and sausage."

He smiles, again, grateful for the offer. "I know Lois, trust me I know." Clark then leans down and presses a kiss to the top of her head. "And thank you."

She turns to answer him, but he's already gone. Moving quickly, she drops her purse and rushes to the nearest window, tugging on the lock. She pulls it open and thrusts her head out the window searching for the familiar colors. Lois is not disappointed when, suddenly, a red and blue figure rises up from the ground, floats for a second, and then takes off in a flash.

She closes the window, and briefly leans her head against it, wondering, hoping, that Clark will be ok.

Lois is half-way out the door before she remembers that she should probably call what's-his-name and tell him she won't make it tonight.

_So there ya go. review if you wish!! _


End file.
